potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
EITC First Division
The First Division "Gentlemen, be ready to be the martyrs of this war!!!" Field Marshall Venables to the division. The EITC First Division is a division in the service of Johnny Goldtimbers. It is led by Field Marshall Richard Venables, and is currently recruiting. The division was the main attack force in the invasion of Guines and in 1745 it was disbanded. But in 1746 it's now reforming once again! Uniform *Admiral Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Embellished Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Adventure Breeches - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Coat - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Members In the division there are four brigades. *Field Marshall Richard Venables - Commanding Officer *Commissar-General Christopher Ironshot - Executive Officer, Admiral of the Fleet, Divisional Commissar *Brigadier Ishmael Venables- Third in Command, Commands the EITC Soldiers *Brigadier Peter Plankwrecker- Fourth in Command, Commands the EITC Marines *Colonel Ben Costello- Staff Officer *Colonel Marcus Ironskull- Staff Officer *Colonel Mathieu O'Malley - Commands Venables' personal guard *Major Bartholomew Taylor - Staff Officer and Trainer 'The First Brigade' *Brigadier Ishmael Venables- First in Command *Commander Simon Pratton- Second in command *Sgt.Ranger1x *Pvt.Rick Ross *Pvt.Pixel 'The Second Brigade' *Colonel Peter Plankwrecker - Leader *Cpl.Trooper11145 *Pvt.Captain Spencer *Pvt.Edward Kenway 'The Third Brigade' *Colonel Ben Costello - Leader *Sgt. Ben ShoreBatten *Pvt.Aquilla *Pvt.David 'The Fourth Brigade' *Colonel Marcus Ironskull - Leader *Private JediPirate18 *Private James Ironskull The Third Brigade is a special brigade, made for the extra units such as the Medical Squad and Light Squad. The Medical Squad is a squad made mostly for women, who prefer to help heal fallen soldiers. This squad is not a fighting squad, but is still issued small pistols should they be attacked. The Light Squad performs missions, scouting, flanking, and advance guard missions. They are issued weapons to their respective ranks and generally do not fight in line, but instead spread out, making a smaller target. Officer Pictures EITC Soldiers and Red Coats Blueshirtofficer.png|EITC Army Officer Blue.jpg|EITC Soldiers Into battle.png|EITC Soldiers in Battle Carruthers2.jpg|EITC Marine EITC MARINES.jpg|EITC Marines performing drill 350px-Royal marines fire.jpg|EITC Marines in Battle 640px-Captain_of_Endeavour_with_soldier.jpg|An EITC Officer with EITC Soldiers 640px-Marines.jpg|EITC Marines firing upon the enemy 640px-Marines attack-1.jpg|EITC marines boarding a Spanish Galleon 640px-Marines_attack.JPG|EITC Marines boarding a Spanish Man O War Rules If you want to join you must be: *Ready to die for the EITC *Able to follow commands without questioning them *Be in or have been in an EITC guild, with some exceptions *Any Level or higher (some exceptions) *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional EITC uniform or Royal Navy. *For disobeying orders: 10 lashes *For disturbing meetings: 20 lashes *For insulting the Superior Commander: 20 lashes and demoted. *For causing a crime : 50 lashes and discharged. Surgeons and Nurses Surgeons needed *Aquila- Head of the Nurse Weapons In the EITC First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. First and Second Brigades *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets (if on basic access, blunderbuss is allowed. But only 'on basic is it permitted). *'Corporals - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades. Third Brigade *'All members of the Medical Squad - '''May be provided with flintlocks or daggers upon request. Must only be used for emergencies. *'All members of the Light Squad '- May use practically any weapon, except voodoo. Weapons you may want to use the most include daggers, for fast kills, throwing knives, for accurate throws, muskets, for sniping, and smoke grenades, to cover your escape. Training Every few days, the entire EITC First Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the beach of Rumrunner's Isle, but may sometimes change. All training is run by Ishmael Venables. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. For more info on training, click the link below: Royal British Marines Training The EITC First Division Navy Is what remains of Beckett's Armada, it is comprised of warships of the EITC and Royal Navy and is commanded by Admiral Christopher Ironshot The Armada Stallion Fleet Red Stallion - War Brig; its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad. It's commanded by Ishmael Venables *Admiral of the Fleet - Admiral Christopher Ironshot *Red Stallion - War Brig - Ishmael Venables *Black Dragon - War Brig - Peter Plankwrecker *Venture Prize - War Brig - Mark Ironskull *Red Hawk - War Sloop - Blake Stewart *HMS Surprise - Frigate - Simon Pratton Medical Fleet *Needed a Medical Transport Ship Lieutenant_Greitzer.png|an officer of the EITC navy 134px-Unknownofficer.jpg|A crewman of the EITC Navy Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under The Armada Medical Fleet *Needed a Medical Transport Ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Colonel - Vice Admiral *Lieutenant Commander - Commodore *Lieutenant - Captain *Major - Chief Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Ensign *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of all of the EITC First Division's primary objectives (in chronological order per catergory): Invasions *Invasion of Fragilles- Being planned Battles Hunts and Assassination Missions *Assassination on Pearson Wright (Being Planned) *Hunt for Basil Brawlmonk (Being Planned) About the Commanders Here is a little bit about some of the commanders of the division. If you are on the wikia and are in the division, please add your name, rank, guild, and a brief discription of your military background. 'Field Marshall Sir Richard Venables' '''Rank: '''Field Mashall, EITC Lord Marshal '''Guild: '''N/A '''Military Background: '''One of the oldest and most decorated officer in the EITC, Richard Venables is a firm, no nosense commander, who first served in the Royal Marines under General Coaleastern before joining the EITC in 1739, he rose quickly through the ranks of the EITC leading daring missions against the demons of Ravens Cove and the undead of the jungles and catacombs of Port Royal. His son is Brigadier-General Ishmael Venables. When promoted to the rank of General, he was sent to India and made Lieutenant-Governor of Bengal, his struggle for reforms in India led to great change in India and he was the official writer of the India Act of 1744. He was made Governor of the Bengal Presidency and commanded the EITC armies in Bengal to a number of victories against anti-British mahrattas and the sieks of northern Bengal, as well as incursion from the lower Tibetan mountains. By 1746 he was made Governor-General of India and given supreme control of the EITC operations and forces in Asia. His most famous victory was against Afghani militants who were leading raids all along the India-Afghani border, Venables lead an inferior army of less then 2000 red coats to victory against the Afghani's and secured a large part of Afghanistan for the British Empire. He returned to Britain in 1749 after recieving promotion to Field Marshal, of the British First Division, replacing his son who had been in acting command. Shortly afterwards he was made Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company under Sir Joseph Grey and began to reform both the Company and it's armies. He leads from the front, aspiring the loyalty and courage of his men, his grasp of tactics is well known and he is a skilled warrior being skilled in swordsmanship and musketry. 'Ishmael Venables' '''Rank: '''Brigadier, Founder '''Guild: '''Co. Empire, Co. Company Guard, Co. Black Guard, King's Marines, British Co. Elite, Co. Royale Navy '''Military Background' Born in England, Son to The Lord Marshal Richard Venables and Sarah Venables. 'Peter Plankwrecker' Rank: '''Lt. Colonel, Co-founder '''Guild: '''British Co. Elite, EITC First Division- Co- GM '''Military Background: Born in England, Plankwrecker enlisted in the British Royal Navy at a young age. He graduated from EITC Military Academy at the top of his class, and immediatly enlisted as a British Marine. After spending a few years fighting in Spain and Kingshead Peter returned to the Caribbean, where he joined the Black Guard. During that time, he was made a lieutenant of the Royal Navy army, and was a vital figure in the EITC Civil War. When the war was over, he was given a Medal of Honour and made a decorated war hero for his loyalty and bravery. Today, he is in Royal Navy as an offficer. He is the Lt. Colonel of the Second Brigade, the more prominent of the two brigades. Peter's weapon of choice is the officer's pistol, which he keeps loaded and at the ready for a quick draw at his belt. While not to aggresive on the battlefield, Peter shows excellent qualities of a lt. Colonel. He is a mastermind of strategy and statistics, and will always help lead his soldiers to victory. Speech " Wanted